Metroville Two-Step 01 -- Cleave
by eisceire
Summary: Frozone's flunked; can the Incs alone tackle townwide troubles? Will a new hero help or harm the family? How long can a superfamily last? Beyond the Ban Mr Inc wants more of life. A fresh heroine, a fresh passion! Follow him on the first steps in a Dance of Desire. O/C & mild sex refs.
1. 1- Crowd Threat

******Metroville Two-Step: Cleave**

**_(A story set around the Element of the Human Spirit.)_**

**********CROWD THREAT**

**_Author Note »-»-» Fear not! The story has a start, a middle, an end and all in the right order. It's even complete. Gentle Reader; you can take all of this tale (and all of it in one hit too) and it'll stand up for itself, all by itself. It does better in company though. Read the rest of Metroville Two-Step and, even, Incredible Shadows; if you want to add depth to each piece and add them all together for a bigger story._**

Awoken by the emergency phone, freshly free from his crisis of confidence, Mr Incredible was instantly at the alert; at the news that Frozone had phoned through; of weekend crowd convulsions all across Metroville: spontaneous demonstrations at the zoo, block wars in suburbia and a riot uptown. Frozone was forced from retirement to resolve the riot, as he just happened to live on top of it, but the rest of the rumbles remained to be reduced. Swiftly Mr Incredible had the family roused and ready to go: Elastigirl and Dash were to subdue suburbia, Violet was to be let loose on the zoo — yes, Violet was so volatile now that you'd never be sure of the outcome when she went out. Mr Incredible just had to take it on trust that she'd take her task seriously instead of striking up a superteen strop. Mr Incredible had to harness all his forces as his personal resources were saved for the source of the citizenry storm. He had a game of hide-and-go-seek to play himself. This was a pattern that he'd known before: of citizenry made diversionary, by the mind manipulation powers of a certain supervillain; wherever Cleave was that was where the crime was and it wouldn't be wherever the forces of law and order had been lured to. With authority spread thin, it fell upon him to find and fell the felon and he'd a fair idea where to begin: the richest, quietest part of the town; that all seemed to be fine in the financial zone said, to him, that it was the disaster zone.

Indeed it was; the cheerful, quiet hum of happily working people filled the air, as all the weekend shifts shifted every moveable asset from their respective firms into a ready removal van. The epicentre of all the activity was a shortstuff version of Santa Claus, in a suit, after an attack of vanity: hair trimmed and darkened, belly gymed away and the man himself was away the moment Mr Incredible arrived. The Super's landing caught the attention of everyone there, most especially as he'd touched down in the middle of them, a strategic error he was going to be most sorry for. Cleave hadn't the power to issue explicit instructions to his victims but only to induce a general mental state into a critical mass of the populace. Moments ago, no doubt, the fine folks of the district had been struck by some such impulse as the need for a good clear-out — now they seemed to have picked up the instincts of a lynch mob and he was the lynchee; there was nothing he could do, except flee ... not one of his attackers was anything but innocent and undeserving of the devastation his fists could bring on them. This was what had always made Cleave the hardest villain to fight: he used the one weapon no superhero could stand against; the innocent bystander. Mr Incredible was going to have to have that fight though, as he'd rounded a corner into a cul de sac too short and narrow for him even to get the impetus for a leaping escape. He was truly trapped.


	2. 2 - Another Adversary

******Metroville Two-Step: Cleave**

**_(A story set around the Element of the Human Spirit.)_**

**********ANOTHER ADVERSARY**

Worse yet than the trite trap of a baying mob of hypnotised innocents there was then the onset of a swirling, glistening black fog that was filling the alley, like a mist of coaldust caught in a ray of sunshine. Mr Incredible scarcely dared surmise what evil surprise would reveal itself as the miasma began to fade away from his eyes; first from ground level and then on upwards to unveil: metallic, silver boots; long, limber legs; a short, scalloped skirt; a bare, muscled midsection; a swelling, eye-marked chest; wings, a dragon helmet and a dark-red tunic ... all topped off with spikes of white hair, like horns. It had to be the new hero he'd heard of. «Eyes shut» she said; no introduction, no explanation and yet he complied — he could hardly be in a tighter spot than he already was in. Through his shut lids he dimly sensed a dazzle of light dancing about in the alley. There was a tap on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see a horde of the demesmerised heading back to where they'd been; gradually reviving and not at all concerned about him or her. It was so much better of a result than he'd expected, only moments ago, but it still left the felon, Cleave, at large and he was long gone and lost among the laneways, surely. The lass, it seemed, had other intentions: as she drew him into the open and the entire area began to fill with a fine, pearlescent fog; the source of which seemed to be her herself. Without a word of a request she perched herself on his shoulders, even from under her mask she gave out an air of intense concentration as she commanded: « Rooftops » and he exerted the strength that was his to raise them up to the vantage point that they needed. The fog, it seemed, was in fact some form of a personal radar; one that let her guide him, by gesture alone, across the skyscape until they were perched above a fleeing Cleave. Gently gliding her from his shoulders, Mr Incredible stripped the silver foil shielding from a satellite dish nearby. Foil in hand: Mr ncredible dropped from the heights to the streets, like a stone, and had Cleave enfoiled and blocked from the use of any of his powers, before he even knew he'd been discovered. The villain was found and bound and foiled; in such a way that Mr Incredible could enjoy the first pure win he'd had in far too long.


	3. 3 - Close Company

******Metroville Two-Step: Cleave**

**_(A story set around the Element of the Human Spirit.)_**

**********CLOSE COMPANY**

He looked upward, to the lass who'd assisted him so silently: she stood atop the skirting at the summit of the skyscraper ... stood for a moment then stepped off; to drop downwards in a diver's pose, her body arched and held taut in a tee formation. He hadn't a second of warning for her building-high ballet act; as the reckless air about her fired to full flare as she fell through the air. Mr Incredible was barely able to brace himself in time to bear her up and catch her ... bracketing his hands about her chest, as he caught her, feeling the femaleness of her beneath his fingers. Before she'd so much as unbent her body; still balanced in his hands. as if they were a brace of ballet dancers; she had reached around his head, to hold him close and kiss him intensely. Lowering her to earth and lowering his hands to her waist he drew her entire body close to his; so very tightly that he could sense the tensing of her nipples through the skimpy supergarb they wore … as their lips met again, in ferocious kisses that soon had their tongues tangling and his own body hardening. Their breathing came shorter and harsher as they held each other fast and he freed one hand to find the fringe of her skirt. Her hands moved too ... coming down hard on his ears, in a stunning clap; as he reeled, she whirled away and was gone — leaving behind her the words: « Your wife! »

He swore and shattered every wall within reach; frustrated again, he could easily imagine the joke he'd be to his family when they heard this … except they didn't have to hear. He'd have plenty enough good news to share with the family, over dinner tonight, and nothing at all of the mishaps of late to hide away. For all of that, there were facets they wouldn't be getting: ones that, already, were playing themselves out in Mr Incredible's memory; in obsessive detail. He could still feel the slight weight of her on his shoulders and elsewhere; see, in his mind's eye, the smooth, sculpted, shape of her legs, as they ran down over his chest. He knew, intimately, how firm, warm and strong they were ... from the way that's she'd guided him left or right, fast or slow by the pressure of those legs alone. Sweet as those legs had been, still sweeter was the valley between them; the fork of her body that had nestled the nape of his neck ... nestled and pressed against his body with deliberate intent, till the curves and contours of her lower lips were imprinted on his flesh. That flesh was burning yet, with the blaze she'd ignited by the fire between her thighs; clad in her skirt a mere, thin, wisp of cloth had been all that separated their skins. Over and above it all were the impressions of those final instants of intimacy. Her conscience had had the victory today but they'd meet and tussle again, he was sure. He sensed a bright, new chapter opening in his life and hoped, with all his heart, that it wouldn't be a mirage.


	4. 4 - Coda to Cleave

******Metroville Two-Step: Cleave**

**_(A story set around the Element of the Human Spirit.)_**

**********CODA**

Mr Parr is home from town; the last one to lift the latch, after all the family have been out and about ... each at a bout of their own. They'd not missed a scrap of all the scraps around town; they'd seen every scene and he'd seen the most ... been on the scene of the main mob, the main man, the mastermind behind it all. He'd faced down the gang that had set after him and the gangleader that had set them on him; all he fancied facing now was the music off the telly. To be sure, there was drama in store inside but all live-action, not actors — Dash:

«Daaaad! Dad! You know Violet has a tattoo? She has! Yes! She has; I saw it when she was changing. Its awesome, it goes all round her neck. I want lightning; lightning stripes would be so awesome ... Look I'm Lightning Dash. Can I dad? Please dad, can I?»

«What!? Back up there; let me in the door, okay! No! No lightning and you tell Violet she can't have whatever it is she wants either; you're too young. In a few years maybe. Right now you and your sister just hush; we could use a lot more quiet around here.»

«Noooooooooo Dad! You don't get it. She's got it. A biiiig snake; in my face; when she changed. We're not too young, we're not! We're Supers. If she can have one so can I! There she is! You ask her. You tell her.»

«Okay Violet, what do you have to say what Dash says? You wouldn't do it would you. You're old enough to know to ask and we'd not say yes, even if the law let us. We've got to live like everybody else. You both know how it is. Sort it out. Now! Enoughs happened today already.»

«Well, I think its not nice that cubs play Peeping Tom on big sis. Do you? Imagine if the tatt was between these. or down here! Guess we're all lucky I had it done on my neck. See. Its a Viper, for Vi Parr. Oh dad don't fuss; after we've been costumed up most of the day what's age got to do with it. Who cares about those little laws anyway.»

«Don't you say another word; get to your room. Me and your mom will see what to do with you later. You too Dash. And don't think you're keeping that tattoo!»

«Oh dad a girls got to have her pet. See you.»

Violet zips upstairs unfazed by it all as Dash, for once, plods his way and husband goes in search of wife. He can deal with domestic difficulties undaunted but when they're supercharged by superhero subtleties he shrinks as it would take any army of shrinks to untangle the issues in his own mind alone, let alone for the full family.

Mr Parr is home from town and very much wishing he wasn't.


End file.
